


The Unfortunate Squirrel

by Stinkydrink



Category: Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Hopefully Dosen't suck ass, My First Fanfic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:08:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28686861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stinkydrink/pseuds/Stinkydrink
Summary: [THIS FIC ASSUMES YOU KNOW THE ENTIRE PLOT OF P5R. THERE ARE LITERALLY SPOILERS IN THE FIRST CHAPTER. I WARNED YOU.]Kyle Newman is a typical lonely teenager. Everyone hates him, and only his family cares for him.Until he gets hit by a car.Now residing in the world of Persona 5 Royal, His only goal is to manipulate destiny into leaving him out of the story.Destiny, however, is a fickle thing.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	The Unfortunate Squirrel

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Welcome to the World of Persona](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27117124) by [Mage_Ellie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mage_Ellie/pseuds/Mage_Ellie). 



> Wooo boy. Here comes my first fanfiction. Big thankies to my beta reader, Cactus. She has improved this story tenfold.   
> As an extra note, altough persona 4 is labeled as a part of this fic, it will not play a big role. this will mainly be a p5r fic.  
> As for why it's there... you'll see later.

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Florida, U.S.A**

**10/2 / 2:30 P.M / 2020**

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

As the school bells start to ring, most of my other classmates immediately start to head out the front door, almost like a race to see which one can make it to their house first. Not that I really blame them; music class may as well be a separate circle of hell at this point. Since I don't want to be curb stomped by the herd of students, I wait a bit for the packs to leave the hallways before leaving the classroom myself. I look around a bit to find the stairs that will lead me to the first floor, and I take the plunge towards temporary freedom.

Of course, this would be the part of the story where “my best friend” comes around to greet me with a “what’s up dickhead,” but that isn’t the existence I get to live in. I’m a 5 foot 6 male, that likes to dress like a girl, with long hair, and no athletic abilities. The only acknowledgement I usually get is people trying to kinkshame me for a kink I don’t even have. So, as I go down the street that takes me from the school to the general road, I turn up the music on my cat-ear headphones, as there is no one around to see. The headphones being hot-pink, of course.

It’s okay. It’s not like I want friends. It’s not like every Persona protag gets to have a “make friends free card” while I get utter jack-shit. It’s cool.

I forcibly shake myself to get the depressing thoughts out of my dumb brain, and turn up the music to max volume. Moe Shop makes some fuckin’ bangers man.

As I turn from the tree-lined street to a nearby crosswalk, I think about things I might do for the weekend, since today is a Friday. Maybe I’ll waste my time playing Sonic Generations again. Or maybe I’ll play Persona 4 Golden again.

I sigh. Being in Persona 4 would be nice.

As I mentally go over all the things I could do over the weekend, a loud skidding sound assaults my ears. After a few seconds, a searing pain finds itself in my side. I find myself now laying on the cold concrete, blood pouring out of my side.

...wait…

...The crossing light was red…wasn’t it…

...god... _damnit…_

_I’m… sorry...mom…_

My view slowly turns black, as the thought of taking a nice long nap rapidly filled my nerves. The last thing I think I saw was someone calling for help on the phone.

Goodbye world...

  
  


**\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**???????????????**

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I wake up…

Already that is an issue, because if my memory serves me right, I should be 6 feet under right now. Maybe this is a form of Limbo? That’d make sense, since now that I look at it, there’s barely anything here. Just a dim, blue-ish colored fog, in an endless black void.

Wait… blue… and fog…

Nah. Probably just wishful thinking.

Immediately after thinking that I really should probably be burning in Hell instead of existing in Purgatory, I hear an oddly familiar voice. Yet I can’t place my finger on it.

**It seems you have awoken, Child of Man.**

**I, The Holy Grail, have heard your dying pleas, and am willing to grant them all.**

**In exchange for a new life, I only request that you become a willing participant of the Game.**

**Do you accept my offer, Unfortunate Child of Man?**

It took my brain a little bit too long process whatever the fuck Mr Voicebox just said to me. What does he mean by my pleas? Was it the plea of kinda wishing I was in a supernatural murder mystery?

...No, Probably not. He was talking about that lack of friends thing. Huh.

A chance at friends…

A chance at life…

A chance to actually be the person I want to be…

And the tradeoff was… a game, he said? That terminology sounds threateningly familier, but…

**Take your time, Child.**

**I understand this is something you mustn't fret with**

**“...** I accept. I don’t know what your plan is, but I don’t care. I just don’t want to be alone anymore.”

**Very well.**

**The contract is sealed.**

**I wish you luck, as you will need** **_all_ ** **of it on your side**

**_You Unfortunate Child…_ **

  
  


**\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**?????????**

**4/7 / 3:50 P.M / 20XX**

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I woke up. Again. How many times is this gonna happen today? Upon opening my eyes and taking full hold of my senses, I immediately take note of 3 things. First of all, is that I can’t see shit. Second of all, it smells like straight ass. Third of all, I can barely move my limbs due to the walls(?) lining wherever I am. I try to lift my arms up to see if there is a lid for whatever box I’ve assumed I’m in. It works, and after adjusting a bit to the blinding light, I exit my enclosure and turn around to see what my temporary mattress was made out of.

It was a dumpster.

I slept in a dumpster.

I sigh, turning around again to take note of two more boxes in front of me. There are two large suitcases sitting next to each other, dark blue in color, and on the handles was a black tag that sported a strangely familiar golden V. 

Wait… What am I doing here? Why was I sleeping in a dumpster? I rack my brain, trying to remember the events that led me to what possibly might be my lowest moment so far. I was walking down the street, and being the fucking smooth brain I am, I didn’t realize the red light telling me not to cross the road. I died due to… something; I’m not a medical student. And then I awoke in Limbo with blue fog, and a voice telling me that he could grant my desires if I agreed to play a game… I think. I think he called himself “The Holy Grail.”

...Wait a fucking minute. Realization is hitting me like a damn bullet train. I immediately checked to see if I still had my phone. I also noticed that I still had my school clothes on. A dark polo shirt, beige khakis, my favorite pink sneakers, and a red hoodie tied around my waist. After finding my phone buried in my pockets, I immediately opened it, and swiped right.

There it was. The MetaNav.

First was the realization. Now comes the rage. And the best way to release rage, is to violently scream bloody murder at the general universe.

**“WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU, YOU GOD DAMNED TROGLODYTE!!! THE SIGNS WERE LITERALLY FUCKING SPEAKING TO YOU, AND YOU STILL TOOK THE BAIT LIKE A FUCKING FISH!!! THAT’S WHAT YOU ARE, A FISH, BECAUSE CLEARLY YOUR MEMORY IS RUNNING ON A FUCKING COMMODORE 64!!! THE FACT THAT YOU MANAGED MORE THAN 6 YEARS OF LIFE IS FUCKING BAFFLING!! YOU BUMBLING FUCKING IDIOT!!!**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!”**

I start to take slow, deep breaths, slowly calming down into a 5 rather than a 10. Think good thoughts. Ignore the fact that you are now in a world where rebellion gives you superpowers, and yet you always act like a goodie two shoes, and you run away from problems like a damn coward. Ignore the fact that Akechi could come in at any moment and execute you. Stupid fuCKING **CUP-**

I physically slap myself, stopping the thoughts that may or may not have become thoughts of various violent acts. I instead choose to focus on where I am right now. I’m in an alley, in what seems to be a very bustling city. Behind the suitcases is a four sided sign with a buff guy on it that says “Protein Lovers”. That probably means I’m in that one shopping street in Shinjuku right now; I don’t quite remember the name. Then there’s the two blue suitcases. I notice that there’s something small on the suitcase to the right. It’s a generic, brown, leather wallet. Assuming that’s it’s mine, I open it up to see what’s inside.

Inside there’s a debit card (hopefully housing a shit-ton of cash), what seems to be a lot of yen notes, a student train fare, and a Shujin ID. Of fucking course he’s making me go to the same school as Ren. I take a minute to look at the details on the left of the card.

_F/L Name: Kyle Newman_

_Sex: Male_

_Age: 15_

_Year: 1st_

_Class: 1-D_

On the right of the card is a picture of my face facing forwards, wearing what seems to be the generic Shujin winter uniform. It’s actually kinda creepy, since technically that photo never existed until now.

Looking closer at the wallet, I notice one last thing poking out of one of the pockets. It’s a key. Behind it is a black note with fancy, golden writing on. _“We hope you enjoy your free residence, provided in full by the Velvet Room - The Wardens.”_ On the note is also an address, and what I think is a room number. I have no idea where it leads, so I’ll just pretend it leads to fuckin Texas or something.

Closing the wallet, I decided that going to the address would probably be a good idea. I’m not gonna complain about getting a free bed. Plugging the address into my phone and putting on some fitting tunes (thank God I still have my headphones,) I take my first step into my new, probably permanent life.

However, upon grabbing the two suitcases, I realise something else. I can’t fucking speak Japanese. Nor can I read Japanese. Trying REALLY hard to resist the urge to scream again, I decide to keep walking forward anyway. It’s not like I’ll start knowing how to solve my issues by standing still. As I turn to the left, I see the alleyway that would both house the Velvet Room and Untouchable. Thankfully, I can’t actually see the entrance. Hopefully I’m not gonna get summoned in my sleep either; I’d rather have my eight or six hours of rest. 

I walk along the streets of Shibuya, my GPS leading me to the train station. Here's to hoping it drops me somewhere very far away from Protag-kun

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Yongen-Jaya**

**4/7 / 4:23 P.M / 20XX**

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Are you fucking shitting me? Of course I live in the SAME GOD-DAMNED STREET! OF FUCKING COURSE! I start taking deep breaths, trying to calm myself down. It’s okay… It’s okay… just never speak to him… everything is chill… okay. I continue down the God forsaken street, passing Leblanc along the way. Reaching my destination, I take a look at the new living space. It’s a two storied, busted as Hell apartment, with 4 rooms on each floor. The poster near the front say’s the place is called “Divine Rooming.” 

Hold on. That poster is written in Japanese. How the Hell am I able to read it? Actually, now that I’m starting to look around, I can understand all the signs on the street. Huh. Well, that’s at least one issue fixed. Does that mean I can also understand people? I notice that near the apartment entrance is a woman with a blue dress and brown pants. Mustering up the courage to actually try speaking to someone, I walk up to the woman.

“Uh, h-hello Ma'am. D-do you know where the nearest uhhhh… café is…?” I say, with obvious fear in my voice.

“Oh, of course! That’d be Leblanc, It’s just down this street. Just take the first right past the supermarket; you can’t miss it!” She speaks.

“Oh, uh, t-thanks. I’ll keep that in mind for later.” I respond, somewhat surprised.

Oh thank God I can speak to people, holy fuck. Opening my wallet and looking at the note again, I check the room number and head straight for it. Room 102.

The key works, the door opens, and I take a look inside. It’s a small room with some basic cooking equipment on the right front-most corner. There’s a stove, a countertop, and a microwave. Further back is a couch with a thick blanket and one single pillow. Across the couch is a small flat-screen tv, and a lone mattress with another blanket-pillow set. In the back is a drawer that spans the entirety of the room. The floor is made of some kind of dark wood, and the walls are painted a depressing grey.

SIghing, I stepped into the room.I let go of the suitcases, and went to lay on the floor mattress. All the emotions I was suppressing before coming here began to hit me like a truck. I’m most likely gonna be stuck in this world forever. I’m never gonna see my mom, nor am I gonna see my brothers ever again. She's probably crying her heart out right now; maybe contemplating suicde because her child was a too stupid to notice a car. I feel my eyes starting to get wet, so I cover my face with a pillow.

“Everyone who loved me... _.._ is gone… I’ll… I’ll never see them again...”

“I’m never gonna make friends again… they’ll say the same shit as my old school, but worse…”

The tears really start running now. I don’t care to stop it.

“The only people who would... hang out with me… would get me lead to a murder dimension…”

“Why… WHY DID THIS HAPPEN TO ME OF ALL THE PEOPLE IN THIS GOD FORSAKEN MULTIVERSE!? WHY MEEEEEEEEEE!?”

The crying doesn't stop for another 2 hours. 

I don’t want it to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made a small edit to the classroom number for concsistency
> 
> also heres a ref page for kyle. colors are kinda saturated but you get the idea https://drive.google.com/file/d/17bU6AFz_tcpM4S7DkoUOEtQqnVLwTClQ/view?usp=sharing

**Author's Note:**

> Please pray I actually finish this :)


End file.
